


Do You Trust Me?

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes needs to relax, Canon Disabled Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Kylex, Kylex is just a pair of workaholics, M/M, someone needs to look after kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: Kyle has had enough of watching Alex work himself to death on Project Shepard. He hasn’t seen him smile in months, and that is just not allowed. Kyle makes an impulsive decision to get Alex away from their hectic lives, even if it’s just for the day, just so he can take a breath.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Do You Trust Me?

### 

“Do You Trust Me?” 

Kyle could tell Alex was having a hard time lately. He put up a good poker face but Kyle’s known his tells since they were five, even if they hadn’t spoken for over a decade. He couldn’t blame him for the stress though. First, that ass Guerin and his best friend Maria hook up and kinda date, then his own family kidnaps him, and literally everyone is on him to decrypt and search Project Shepard files. Not mention things with that Forest didn’t seem to work out. Put that on top of his general stress of coming home and having lost part of his right leg and you get the walking ball of stress that is Alex Manes. 

And Kyle just wants to see him smile again. He’s not sure he’s seen a genuine smile in months. That’s when the doctor came up with a half-assed plan but sometimes a spur of the moment decision is just what the doctor ordered. And order he did. 

He found Alex hunched over a computer in the Project Shepard bunker, now or never Kyle thought. 

“Hey, Manes.” Nothing. “Alexxxxx.” This time he approached his side and dropped a coffee on the desk. That got the airman’s attention. 

“Kyle…Uh sorry. I—” He paused to rub his tired eyes. “What time is it?” 

“Time for you to leave this dungeon. Doctors orders.” Kyle flashed him what he hoped was a charming smile. 

“Leave? There’s so much that still needs to be —” 

“I’m serious, Alex. All this,” Kyle gestured to the computers and files, “isn’t going anywhere. And your running yourself to the ground. I won’t let you destroy yourself for this.” 

“And where exactly am I supposed to go, Kyle?” 

“Well…umm..” Now Kyle was nervous. But he took a deep breath and carried on. “I thought…do you trust me?” 

Alex looked at him with curiosity laced with exhaustion. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but yes, Valenti, I trust you.” 

Kyle smiled wide, “Then come with me outside.” 

Alex finished his coffee and complied. He followed Kyle out of the building, locking up as he did. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but a motorcycle was not it. “Kyle…..” 

“You said you trusted me.” 

“That was before I saw this. Don’t doctor’s disapprove of these? Besides I have one good leg and —” 

“Alex, relax. You need thighs and arms to hold on. Your leg isn’t an issue. And yeah, maybe they aren’t the safest mode of transportation but it’s such a….free feeling. Like nothing in the world matters.” 

Alex studied him and the bike. Kyle wondered if this was going to fail until Alex softly smiled. “Okay. I can’t believe I’m going to do this, but okay.” 

He passed Alex a helmet and hopped on. Alex cautiously following. He wouldn’t say it out loud but wrapping his arms around Kyle felt right. He was strong, firm, but comfortable. He could smell Kyle’s aftershave being this close and it sent a shiver through him. That’s when he remembered he had a helmet to put on. 

Kyle drove them for maybe twenty minutes and they were at his desired destination. A state park with a beautiful lake. He parked and helped Alex off the bike, leading him to a waters edge. 

On the way Alex asked, “So, I didn’t ask before but, how long have you had a motorcycle?” 

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly, “Since college, actually. Exams were kicking my ass and I bought this with all my saved money and took a road trip during spring break. I don’t really ride as much as I’d like but I try to take her out every couple of months.” 

Alex hummed in response. They continued the rest of Kyle’s walk in silence but neither didn’t really mind. He brought them to a more secluded place leading Alex to sit down on a large rock. It was a breezy day with lots of sun. Beautiful by Roswell standards. “Sooo…” Alex began and Kyle raised his eyebrows in response. 

“Sooo. You are going to close your eyes and listen to the sound of the waves.” 

Alex felt like protesting but decided against it. With eyes closed he typically has a hard time relaxing in places he doesn’t know but he can feel Kyle’s presence next him and that was enough to calm his overactive senses. 

Once Kyle saw Alex had done as asked he climbed onto the rock behind him, Alex silently following his movements. He put his hands to the airman’s shoulders and began to gently massage them. Alex tensed at first but quickly succumbed to the doctors hands. When Kyle made his way down Alex’s back he drew out an appreciative moan. He hoped Kyle couldn’t tell his face had lit up like a neon sign and not from the sun. Alex couldn’t deny Kyle was seriously good with his hands. He wondered what other skills those hands had. That thought only made him blush more. 

By the time Kyle was finished working the stress from his abused muscles Alex was practically leaning completely into Kyle. He hadn’t even realized how close he had gotten to the other man until he felt the doctor’s breath on his ear and arms wrap around his middle. 

“Feel better?” 

If Kyle was ok with their closeness Alex wasn’t going to fight. He leaned fully into him before answering. “Yes.” 

“Just yes?” Kyle voice was teasing. 

“You’ve succeeded in removing my ability for using words.” 

“If that’s all it takes…geez Manes.” He nuzzled his neck, almost like he was testing the limits of how far Alex would let him go. 

“Did you just call me easy?” There was not bite to the question. 

“If the prosthetic leg fits.” 

Alex laughed, a genuine laugh. And Kyle couldn’t help but join in. “You did not —just —” He wiped his eyes, tears having formed from laughter. Alex had to admit he liked having Kyle this close. This open. He let himself wonder for the first time in a long time if they could be something more. 

They sat together for some time, just enjoying each other’s company, the breeze, the sun. When it was starting to get dark they took their leave. Once back at Kyle’s bike Alex’s nerves began to spike. He wanted to take a risk, wanted to finish what it seemed like Kyle started. Before Kyle could get onto the bike Alex gently grabbed his wrist. 

Kyle turned to him concern evident in his eyes, “You okay?” 

“Yes. No. Oh, what the hell.” Kyle didn’t get anymore explanation before Alex had taken his face into his hands and softly kissed him. It took half a second for Kyle to kiss back. What Alex had started sweet, Kyle quickly turned heated. He deepened their kiss and pulled Alex all but flush to his body. 

When they finally broke apart they kept physically close, Kyle resting his forehead to Alex’s. The doctor the first to break the silence. 

“So that was…” 

“Yeah. But I wasn’t…I didn’t misread…I mean it felt like you were..” 

“Flirting? Yeah, I guess I was.” Kyle huffed a laugh. “I…I don’t know. Being alone out here made it hard to…not…flirt.” 

That got Alex’s attention. He pulled back to look at Kyle’s face. “Wait. You’ve…been interested? Since when?” 

It was Kyle’s turn to blush, “Ahhh…awhile. How could I not be? You’re so amazing, Alex. Brave, selfless, extremely smart. Sass for days. I just…after everything, I didn’t think YOU’D be interested. Honestly Alex, I was just happy that we were talking again.” 

He understood Kyle’s hesitation. How could he not with their history. He tried to think back the last couple months to see if he missed some obvious signs but he’s been so checked out from anything that wasn’t Project Shepard or alien drama all he could remember is Kyle making sure he ate, got rest, left the bunker once in awhile. He did that with everyone though. Well, everyone but Guerin. Which brought on a guilty feeling. Kyle has been taking care of everyone on top of his day job of taking care of patients. So whose been taking care of Kyle. 

Alex must have been lost in thought longer than he realized when he heard a strained, “Manes?” 

“Sorry. Ah. I just realized you’ve been taking care of me, of everyone really, and I just…” 

Kyle smiled softly, “That’s kind of my job.” 

“Doesn’t mean someone shouldn’t be looking out for you too.” 

“There’s a spot available if your interested?” He tried to make it sound causal but Alex could hear the vulnerability in his voice. He was scared. The airman couldn’t have that. 

“Kyle, I would love to be the one you can lean on. You’ve shown me more than anyone since I’ve been home that you’re here for me. That you have my back. If you’re serious, we can see where this goes.” To make his point he placed another gentle kiss to Kyle’s lips. 

Alex could see tears start to well in Kyle’s eyes. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Like. A relationship?” 

“No, Valenti, I just stuck my tongue in your mouth as a friend.” Alex was smiling as he teased him. 

It got a chuckle out Kyle. “Okay, okay. Relationship. Noted.” He pulled Alex flush to him once more, this time in an embrace. Alex returned the action. “For the record, this wasn’t how I planned the day to go but I’m incredibly glad it turned out the way it did.” 

“Me too. And don’t think we aren’t going to revisit what else your hands can do.” 

“Oh?” 

“Nothing. Just…a thought I had.” 

“You like my hands, huh?” The smirk had returned to his face. And a blush to Alex’s. 

“Shut up. We should get going.” He lightly shoved Kyle towards the bike. 

“Fine. And, Manes, I’m not as easy. Gotta take me out on at least a date before you get to see what else my hands can do.” 

“Yeah? We’ll see.” He was teasing, there was no rush or push to his words. He’d be just as happy if they ended up back at the cabin and cuddled by a fire. And he’s sure Kyle would be too. He was really glad he decided to take that leap with him today. He hasn’t felt this content in a long time. He climbed on behind Kyle. He let himself close his eyes and just enjoy the moment as they drove back to their overly dramatic lives in Roswell. 


End file.
